I Will Be A SuperStar
by TheAngelsMinion
Summary: Gizelle Stage is moving to Japan against her will. Then she tries her luck on acting in Japan and is a huge success. All thanks to Ren Tsuruga.
1. Info of Characters

HELLO! I am new in this site. And I already made a story but I don't really know about that, really. This story won't go with the real story of [Skip! Beat!] I am giving Kyoko Mogami a different role. A way different role. Um, what else? This is sort of like Info page about the main cast. I hope you like this story; if you want to crictize, please do, it will make me better :D Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Name:_ Gizelle Stage  
_Age_: 22  
_Hair_: Auburn, long  
_Eyes_: Steel-blue eyes.  
_About_: She was born in Malibu, California. Has two strict parents who work as doctors. Doesn't like her parents one bit because how they treat her. They keep on telling her that she isn't a good woman in their family. They keep on telling how reckless she is. By proving that she is better than them, she pursues to be an actress. She goes to acting school and get's a acting diploma. With a horrible fighting that led her shouting at her parents, she was forced to move to Tokyo, Japan. After few days of getting accustomed to the new enviornment, she thinks that she will pursue her career in Tokyo. She wanted to be the only American-born Japanese actress. With the help with no other than, Ren Tsuruga.

_Name_: Ren Tsuruga  
_Age_: 28  
_Hair_: Dark Brown  
_Eyes_: Gray  
_About_: He is a well-known superstar in Tokyo, Japan. Really tall guy. Really tall. Really handsome, can make any girl swoon in exstacy. He is now helping an American-born new actress, Gizelle Stage. Calls her Gizelle or Ella. When he is mad, he smiles really brightly. Kyoko Mogami, once a heartless girl, knows this all. He used to like Kyoko but he let it go when he knows her fate; who she really belongs to.

That's all I am telling! Hehehe XD. Skip Beat will always be my favorite manga.


	2. Chapter 1

"What the hell is your guys' problem? I just graduated from Acting school and you guys are being bitches towards me! What the hell is really your guys problem. Please, tell me." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. My parents were standing up as well, glaring at me with their beady eyes. I sighed and shook my head. I knew they would just be silent and ignore me like they do and force 'DO THIS FOR YOUR PARENTS' shit. I am not going. I. Am. Not. Going. They will have to use force-

"What's our problem? I will tell you in points. 1) You are 22 and you are still living with me. 2) You are really reckless; you broke my 500 dollar Coach bag. 3) You should have went to medical school instead of stupid acting school. 4) You will be more successful than us if you studies in medical school. 5) You were a mistake!" yelled mother as she counted all the facts on the fingers. I raised my eyebrows at the point 2.

"I broke that bag? Excuse me, I never touched that bag. You were handling that bag and with my eyes and dad's eyes, your bag broke. Don't blame that on me." I said, ignoring the 5th point. I knew I was a mistake and that doesn't make me sad because…I just don't give a damn if I am a mistake. I came to this world and I am fine. They should have used a condom.

"Honey, she is right; you broke that bag." said dad and my mom gave him a the meanest death glare ever. His face started to turn red; he didn't like it when my mom is the boss of the family. "Don't look at me like that."

"You are suppose to help me get rid of her, not helping her." seethed mom and I grew smug. Hah!

"Well, first of all, it is your fault. You didn't want to use a damn condom and this what happened. And it's my fault that I married you so you could live a peaceful life. And when money started to flow in, you started to be a cold bitch…" The fight continued on as I slipped out of the kitchen.

I had made my choice. If I wasn't welcome here, I will just go to Japan and show them that I, Gizelle Stage, won't be moved by their stupid hatred. What am I talking about? I was never welcomed in this house. Mom probably punched her stomach so she could hit me when I was still in her.

Dad wasn't bit cruel as my mom; he would give me helpful hints about life. He accepted that I was going to acting school instead of medical; he just accepted knowing that if he was in denial, nothing would change. Mom was the craziest when she heard what I had done; she yelled for day and night at the 'stupid idea' that took over me.

It wasn't stupid; it was my future. And if my future leads me to another continent, I will go there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's Erum{TheAngelsMinion} here. I just wanted to rant here a bit. Okay, I wrote my story in microsoft word and they were pretty long paragraphs. When I posted it in here, I got the shock of my life here. My long paragraph turned into only two lines. TWO DAMN LINES! I was pissed. Okay, I know you guys are like 'there is nothing to be mad about. It happened to us and we got used it'. I know. I should stop being a baby but it got to me so fast. Ahahaha. The rant is over. The real author's note. I hate Sho Fuwa. I hate what he did to Kyoko but he is trying to get back with her! I was like 'hell no, that's not gonna happen in my story!" But in my story, he won't be burning in hell. His eyes will be shifted to another girl to terrorize. Kyoko will be with a guy name Yamaguchi Set. Yes, some hottie in acting station ;P Ren is a secret. :D In order to find out his true feelings, read on! :D TheAngelsMinion out!**

**.:~Story Start~:.**

I was busy packing my cloths in hot pink leopard print suitcases. _Til I Collapse_ by Eminem was blowing out of my iHome, making me swing my head and rap with him in anger. What was going with me was totally unfair, that is what I think. But what I was also think that moving away from my too much expecting mother and my dad who told me that I was a mistake, I think going to Japan was really a good idea. I mean, I don't really mind going there but what about my career? My acting career? Would they accept an actress who only speaks English and German? Not Japanese. I guess I have to take Japenese classes when I get there.

After one bag was fully, I pulled out another bag, this was now royal blue leopard print suitcase. I started to pack it with more of my cloths. I will be leaving my friends, my family, my about-to-be boyfriend...leave every single thing and start anew. But in a different continent, in a different country, and in a different speaking world. How will I be accepted? How will the people of Japan will greet me? As a friend or foe?

My cellphone started to ring, causing me to jump in shock. I went over to my vanity table and grabbed my Samsung Touch. It was my best friend, Beth. I tapped at the green button and placed it on my ear.

"Hell-" I was interrupted by Beth's angry breathing. "Beth?"

"Is it true! Is it true that you are leaving for Japan tomorrow morning? And you didn't call me to assure me! What's going on, Gizelle? What did you do to piss your mom off so much that you have to be shipped off to a different continet?" said Beth, and I could hear her cry.

"It's true, Beth. Because I didn't tell her about me admitting the letter to the acting school. And remember the bag she broke? The $500 dollar Coach bag? She blamed it on me. And Dad contradicted her and saying it was her fault that the bag broke. And she said that I was a mistake. And la di da." I explained and Beth gasped.

"She said that you were a mistake?" asked Beth and I could hear her literally shake.

"Yeah, but I don't care about it. I don't! Believe me! Beth, please do not..." I said, trailing off. Now I am really worried. Beth's parent's hated her since she was a mistake and always abused her. When someone in the neighborhood, a Marine walking his dog, saw the father beating Beth up, he called the police. After all the paper and locking the father up, Beth was sent to live with her sister's house. She is trying hard to forget what happened to her...but when I brought it up..._I am worried_.

"Don't worry, Gizelle. I am good. I am good. It's just leftovers. Don't worry. I have to go to dinner with Abigail's husband for somewhat reason. But I don't care. He is a cutey." she said and I gasped.

"BETH! HE IS YOUR SISTER'S HUSBAND!" I yelled as Beth continued to laugh. I started to laugh with her too, really hard. "I am so going to miss you, Beth. I don't know if it's permanent but I hope not. Japan better have Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, and other social websites or I will murder them all!"

"Of course they have all of them. They are _Japanese_." she said and I laughed at this. "Oh, girlie, I will miss you a lot. You better call me when you land on the airport, you better call me when you find an apartment, you better call me when you go to the bathroom and you better call me before you go to bed!"

"I don't know about the bathroom part but of course, I will call you. Once in a day!" I said and she laughed. I heard some male shouting at Beth's background. "Is that the que of going out with a handsome husband of your sister? But I got to say, he is really..um...good looking." Thinking about how Jason, Abigail's husband, looks like; just like David Beckham. Oh, sheesh. I should not be like Beth! I repeated that twice in my head but no use; David Beckham is already engraved in my brain.

"Yeah, that's the sign. He is wearing a suit! I wonder what it is! Anyway, Gizzy, don't worry. If you are thinking that you won't work out good in Japan with your acting skills because you can only speak English and German, please stop. You need to have faith in yourself. You will find a Japanese tutor and he/she will help you out. Do not feel or think negatively. It will make you depressed. You heard what I said? Forget that's it's Japan and think it's your future. And I know you are one hard working girl and you will make it!" said Beth and I smiled softly. Beth knows what is bothering me without even looking at me. That's how she and I became so close: because she and I have a fucked up childhood.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Another shout in the background at Beth's side. "You better go before you picks you up like a potato sack like he does for his firefighting living!"

"I don't mind at at all. If I have to get view of his butt in purpose, I would say yes. Never say no."

"Beth!"

She laughed really hard. "Okay, just kidding. Go to sleep, you need it. Remember, call me."

"Yeah I'll call you. I'll miss you!"

"Same here, girlie."


End file.
